Defending Family
by ullswater
Summary: Hoss is being bullied at school and Adam find out and exacts retribution against the bully. You can imaged Ben's response when Adam returns home.
1. Chapter 1

"Adam, what is the meaning of this letter?"

"Joey Bishop was picking on Hoss, Pa!"

"And that's good enough reason to break his nose is it?" Do I approve of fighting at school, young man?"

Adam looked down at his feet and shook his head. He knew full well Ben did not approve of fighting.

"Adam, please do me the courtesy of looking at me when I'm talking to you," growled Ben.

Slowly Adam raised his head and looked at his angry father.

"Who threw the first punch, son?

"I did, but only because he pushed me first," said Adam indignantly.

Ben nodded it was as he expected, "Go and wait for me in the barn, Adam," Ben commanded in a quiet firm voice.

"Yes sir," said Adam resignedly. He turned away and began the slow walk away from his father's desk, his shoulders slumped. He knew from the moment he threw the first punch that this would be the likely result, but there was no way that he was sorry for wiping the smile off Joey's face. _Joey will think twice about picking on Hoss again._

Ben watched his eldest slowly walk to the front door, shoulders slumped as if he was on the way to the gallows and he dropped the letter from the school teacher on the desk, _Oh Adam! I'm proud of you for sticking up for your brother, but I wish that you had found another way to do so._

Placing his elbows on the table, Ben leant forwards and put his head in his hands, rubbing at the rising pressure in his forehead. He sighed deeply_. I wish that you or Hoss had told me about Joey's bullying behaviour before school today, son!_

"Papa?" came a soft voice from in front of Ben.

Ben looked up at the softly spoken word and saw his younger son standing there.

"Yes, Hoss, what is it?" he asked gently.

"Papa, Adam was only trying to 'tect me, please don't spank him," pleaded the 6 year old with tears in his eyes.

"Come here, son," Ben said, sitting back in his large black leather chair. Hoss rounded the desk as he was told. Ben pulled the young boy up onto his lap and positioned him so that he could look into the young boy's face. He used his thumbs to wipe away a few tears.

"Don't cry, son. I understand that Adam felt the need to protect you, but although Joey's words were very unkind and I'm sure that they hurt your feelings, he didn't hurt you physically. Adam or you should have spoken to me, your mama or your teacher and we would have put a stop to the bullying."

The young boy's shoulders sagged and his chin dropped at his father's gentle scolding. Ben tilted the young boys chin up with a finger, "Boys can be cruel sometimes, Hoss, but that is never an excuse for using violence and Adam knows that. You are very big for your age, son and as you grow you are going to be much bigger and stronger than those around you. If you were to have done what Adam did to someone the same age as you, then you may have caused more damage to your victim than Adam. As it is Joey already has a broken nose. Now I want you to remember this, son, I do not want to ever hear that you have been fighting at school, do you understand?"

The small boy nodded, "Yes papa," he said quietly.

"Good boy," said Ben kissing the child on the cheek.

"Papa, are you mad at me for not telling you I was being teased?"

Ben pulled the boy into a hug and squeezed him tight into his chest. A few moments passed before Ben replied, "No, son, I'm not mad at you, just a little disappointed that you don't trust Papa enough to tell me that you are having problems at school. Are you afraid of me, son?"

Hoss bit his lip in an attempt to stop further tears, "No sir. Joey Bishop told me that he would hurt me iffin I told anyone. I never told Adam either, he just worked it out."

Ben swore in his head. _That damn whippersnapper Joey Bishop needs a good hiding, picking on someone years younger than him! I'll go and speak to his father when I take Adam and Hoss to school tomorrow._

"I'm sorry Joey threatened to hurt you, Hoss. When was this?" Ben said softly.

"Last week, papa," was the quietly spoken reply.

"Do you mean that he has been teasing and threatening you for some time? And just where was Adam during all this?" asked Ben sternly.

Hoss gulped, now he had done it. He didn't want to have landed Adam in more trouble. Hoss looked down at his feet and remained quiet.

"I'm waiting Hoss. Where was Adam whilst Joey Bishop was threatening you?" asked Ben sternly.

"Inside the school house. Mr. Thomas wanted to speak to Adam alone. I was sent outside to wait for him to go home. I was sitting on the bench when Joey called me a stupid big oaf. Papa I don't know what an oaf is but I know I am stupid."

"Don't say that about yourself, Hoss. You are not stupid!" Ben said firmly. "You are not at all stupid, son and I don't want you saying that you are. Yes you have had a few struggles with your reading and writing, but being a little slower than your classmates does not mean that you are stupid. Everyone learns at different speeds, but eventually they learn and not everyone is good at everything." Ben cupped his son's chin gently so that he could look into the deep blue eyes, "You do try so hard with your school work, son and no one can ask any more than that."

"But, Papa, everyone laughs at me when I have to read aloud and I get every math question wrtionqong, when I have to do it on the board."

"Hoss, I will speak to your teacher about your embarrassment and perhaps he can show you how to work things out another way, or excuse you from having to do things on the board in front of your classmates. If you like I can always ask for some extra practice work and Adam or your mama can give you some extra help at home."

"More homework. Oh no, Papa please. I don't want any more work." Whined the young boy.

"Hmm, well it may have to happen like that, son. Let me talk to your teacher and we will see what we can come up with to help you feel better about your school work. Now, why don't you go and see if you can find your mama or go help Hop Sing. I need to go and speak to your brother," said Ben as he helped the young boy down from his lap.

* * *

Adam stood up from the hay bale he had been sitting on when his father came into the barn. "Sit," Ben commanded firmly and pointed to the hay bale. Adam sat back down and waited for the long lecture. He was surprised at Ben's next words.

"Adam, when did you find out about your brother being bullied?"

"Um…today Pa…. I overheard Joey threatening Hoss and he mentioned that he had already warned him that if he told he would hurt him."

"Was that the point when you saw red and confronted him?" asked Ben.

"Yes sir! Pa, Joey's a year younger than me and although Hoss is a big boy he's five years younger than Joey and at least 6 inches shorter." Explained Adam.

Ben shook his head, "So, did you just confront him or talk to your brother first?"

"I talked to Hoss at lunch recess and he finally admitted everything, after I promised him that if he didn't tell, I'd tell you."

"Adam, I am proud that you wanted to defend your brother but you are a smart boy, why did you not speak to your teacher about Hoss being bullied, or wait until you came home and told me or your mother?"

Adam worried his bottom lip with his teeth and looked away from his father's gaze for a moment. Turning back he looked straight into his father's eyes, "I'm not a snitch, Pa and I did only intend on talking to Joey and …"

"Threatening him with a beating I suspect," added Ben.

Adam looked down at the floor and nodded, "Yes sir," he said quietly. "I was hoping that if I threatened to, then he would back off."

"But Joey decided to take you on didn't he?" Ben sighed. "Adam, resorting to using your fists to resolve a problem should always be the last resort and you know that. I seem to remember that we have had a similar discussion a few years ago when you first joined the school and a much older boy tried to bully you, didn't we?"

"Yes sir, but this is different. I was defending my little brother!" Adam responded loudly.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young man! I acknowledge that you felt that you had good reason to confront the boy, but threatening him would have been bad enough! However, you broke his nose and that is completely unacceptable. Adam I do not want you fighting for any reason, especially at school, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Good, you know the punishment for fighting, don't you son?"

"Yes sir, I get a whipping."

"Yes you do and you will also apologise to the boy and his father tomorrow. I will pay any medical bills necessary and you will work this off by doing extra chores, are we clear?" Ben asked as he stared at the 12 year old.

"Yes, Pa on everything but the apology to Joey. I ain't apologising for setting him straight, he threaten my little brother." Adam said firmly.

Ben moved quickly across the barn and yanked Adam into a standing position, and swatted his backside hard with his right hand, "You will apologise, you broke his nose. If I find out that you have not apologised to him by the end of the day, when I come to collect you, I will make you do so in front of everyone and then on our return to the ranch, I will take a switch to you and your mother will not stop me. NOW…AM….I…BEING….UNDERSTOOD?" Ben growled.

Adam paled and winced at the pressure his father was exerting on his arm, "Yes sir, I'll apologise," he agreed quickly. _I'll apologise but I don't mean it._

Ben released Adam's arm, "See that you do Adam. I mean it son. I will force you to do what I have asked, if you cannot be trusted to do as I say."

Adam looked down and worried his lip, he really did not want to have to apologise to the little snake who had been bullying his little brother but then he certainly didn't want to cross his father as Ben never made idle threats in Adam's experience. Looking up slowly he looked at his father who still stood in front of the boy, "I'll apologise properly sir."

Ben sighed deeply, "Good. OK, Adam, you know what to do, britches down this time please," said Ben unbuckling his thick leather belt.

* * *

Ben laid down 12 hard licks on the young man's long john covered backside and Adam apart from the odd grunt remained quiet. Threading his belt back through his jeans Ben stood back and told Adam to stand up.

Adam slowly pushed himself up, biting his lip to control the searing pain. When he was righted he turned to his father with tears in his eyes. "You may go and wash up now son and get ready for bed and you will stay in your room until the morning."

Adam nodded slowly and walked passed his father and made his way back to the house. Entering the front door he was nearly bowled over by his younger brother, "Adam, I sorry, please….don't hate me."

Adam looked down at his younger brother and managed a very weak smile with tear filled eyes; he rubbed his little brothers head and croaked out, "Ain't… your… fault. Little buddy."

Hoss wrapped his arms around Adam hips, brushing against Adam's sore backside accidently. Adam hissed at the touch but knew that it was unintentional and he moved the young boy's arm a little higher, "You still love me then?" the little boy asked softly with his own tears streaming down his face.

"Of course I do, …what are brothers for," replied Adam haltingly and he disentangled himself. "Sorry Hoss, I gotta go…Pa…well Pa said I gotta stay in my room."

"You mean no supper?"

Adam nodded and started for the stairs when a heavily pregnant Marie came around the middle landing.

"Mama, Adam said Pa ain't letting him have supper," said Hoss running up to Marie and wrapping his arms around her big aist.

"Mon Cherie, I'm sorry but if that is what your Papa said then that is what will happen," she said sadly looking at Adam, who looked away. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Marie being in the Cartwright family.

Adam waited for Marie to descend the last few stairs with Hoss attached to her skirts and then started to climb them but was stopped by Marie's right arm, "I don't know what exactly has occurred Adam I only have Hoss' account but if you want to talk…."

"No, thanks Marie but no, may I go now?" Adam replied respectfully but not friendly.

Marie removed her arm and allowed her eldest to continue up the stair case as she watched him sadly wondering what else she needed to do to get the young man to accept her.

Just then Ben came in the front door and he saw Marie and made his way over to her. Taking her slowly in his arms, careful not to bump her stomach he kissed her tenderly, "Adam will not be joining us for supper, my dear."

"So I understand," Marie retorted. "Benjamin, don't you think you are a touch harsh with the boy? I know that he is sometimes wilful, but he is not surely a bad child."

Ben held his wife's arms and looked up into her clearly upset eyes, "Marie, he broke another boy's nose. I can't accept that. The boy knows the punishment for fighting in this family and I have to be consistent!"

"Benjamin, I'm sorry that I am not fully aware of what has happened as I only have Hoss' version, but it seems to me that he was protecting his younger brother, n'cest pas!"

Ben nodded, realising that he had not explained the situation to Marie or shown her the letter, prior to punishing Adam. "Hoss, please go and help Hop Sing in the kitchen." He ordered and waited until the young boy had complied. Ben then guided his wife to the sofa and they sat down next to each other, "I'm sorry, my dear, I should have spoken to you earlier. Adam brought a note home from school. The note detailed that Adam and Joey Bishop had been caught fighting and that Adam had broken Joey's nose. Mr. Thomas said that Adam had freely admitted that he hit the Bishop boy and that Mr. Thomas had sent both boys home with a note and requested that their parents deal with them. I will have to go into town tomorrow morning for a meeting to discuss any other punishment and I expect Mr. Bishop to want me to pay for any doctors bills."

"So you spank the boy and send him to bed without food?" Marie asked angrily.

Ben frowned, "Yes I spanked the boy. Marie, Adam knew that he would be punished for fighting, I can't threaten to do something and then not follow through with it."

"But Benjamin, it is not right, it is not right to whip a child with a belt and then deny him food too. You punish the boy but you deny him your love. Could you not find other ways to teach the boy not to fight?"

Ben stood up angrily and paced about shaking his head, "Marie! We have spoken about this, yes you can reason with a boy Adam's age but that is usually not enough! Boys are stubborn and sometimes the only way to get through to them is to teach them via their behinds. A sore backside never lasts long but the memory of it is much longer lasting. And are you telling me that you think I do not love my child?" Ben yelled.

Marie bristled at the harsh tone, "BENAJMIN! Please do not shout! "

"Mama is everything OK?" was the voice heard from behind the couple. Marie and Ben both turned towards the sound and saw Hoss standing in the kitchen doorway, looking worried.

"Go back in the kitchen, Hoss. Your mama and I are talking," Ben ordered. Hoss looked at his father and then his mother who slowly nodded, "It is fine Mon Cherie, do as your father asks please."

"Yes mama," Hoss replied and looking fearfully at his father, he stepped back into the kitchen.

Ben rubbed his hands over his head and sat down beside his wife. Touching her arms gently he took a deep cleansing breath. "I'm sorry for shouting, Marie my love. It's just that I know that we disagree on punishing the boys but I need you to trust me that I am doing the right thing. I love my children beyond life itself, can you not see that?"

Marie caressed Ben's face softly and her hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Of course I can my love, but do they know that? Benjamin….you are quick to scold and offer love after to the youngest but with Adam I only ever see you punish him and walk away."

Ben took his wife's hand in his, "Marie, Adam has always need time to come to terms with his punishment, if I offered to hug him he would only punish me away, it has always been like this. Hoss on the other hand is much different and he needs to be treated different. Hoss seeks reassurance that you love him straight after a scolding or a spanking, Adam never does so I try and leave him to deal with things in his own way."

"But, Cherie, he is still a boy and a boy always needs love," complained Marie. "He is so affectionate and loving as well as protective of his brother and I am hopeful that he will be just the same with our son."

"He will be, Marie, he will be." Ben asserted.

"Are you certain, Mon Cherie, Adam still shies away from me. I have tried so hard to get him to accept me and he is certainly much more respectful nowadays but he still calls me by my name and shies away from any affection I try to impart." Marie sniffed, "I would so like him to just give me a chance to show him that I do not want to come between him and his father. I think that is why he resent me so much still and if you show him less affection because you think he is too old for that I am worried that he will not love our child."

Ben dropped Marie's hands and pulled her into him, "He will love our child and he will learn to love you. I think he does already but isn't sure how to show it, after all like you say , neither of us have had to scold him for being disrespectful towards you for months."

"No, that is certainement. Since the last church picnic he has seemed more respectful but he is still distant, yet I yearn to put my arms around him and show him how much I love him as much as I love his father."

Ben kissed Marie tenderly. "It will happen my love, just give him time. Now, it's time for supper, let's go and find out what Hop Sing has in store for us tonight." Ben rose and helped Marie up. As he turned to go to the table Marie grabbed Ben's arms, "And Adam, are you still going to deny him food?" she asked softly.

Ben sighed, "No I never intended that, but he will not be joining the family. I'll ask Hop Sing to take something up to him."

"Let me, please?"

"Alright, Marie, but we will eat first; it won't hurt the boy to wait."

* * *

Ben, Marie and Hoss sat down and ate the meal that Hop Sing had prepared. Roast chicken, roast potatoes, green bean, gravy and cornbread. When they were finished, Marie squeezed Ben's hand and plated up a meal for Adam.

"Hoss, why don't you go and fetch the playing cards and I'll teach you that game of 'go fish' you wanted to learn," asked Ben and whilst Hoss went off to collect the cards from the credenda drawer, Marie carried the plate of food and a glass of apple juice up the stairs.

Knock, knock. Adam heard the knocking on the door," Come in, Pa," he said rolling over and starting to stand.

Marie slipped into the room and Adam looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"I thought you would like some food, Adam," Marie said as she set the tray down on the bedside table.

Adam looked up slowly, "Thank you ma'am."

"Adam….I meant what I said earlier, if ever you wish to talk, I will listen. You know your father is not the only one that cares for you."

"Yeah, he has a funny way of showing it," mumbled Adam quietly.

"Adam, your father loves you very much and he does not enjoy to punish you."

Adam sneered derisively, "Yeah right! I was trying to protect my brother not fight today, yet I still got a whipping!"

Marie looked straight at the obviously hurt and confused 12 year old in front of her and yearned to take him into her arms but resisted, not wanting to further cause upset to the boy. "I'm sorry Adam, but although I am sure that you realise I disagree with your father's methods of discipline, I won't condemn him for using them. I understand that you were trying to defend your brother and I am grateful that you feel that way but you do realise that fighting is not the correct way to go about things, n'cest pas?

"Ma'am I'm hungry and tired, may I just eat and then go to bed?" Adam countered, ignoring Marie's attempt to discuss his ways for protecting his brother. _It's bad enough Pa being annoyed with me, I won't have someone not part of my family scolding me as well._

Marie looked a little hurt and for a minute Adam felt a little guilty but then he swallowed that feeling down. _She's not my mama._

"Alright, Adam, I'll leave you to eat and rest. Please remember that if you wish to speak to someone other than your father I will be pleased to listen." Marie turned and left the room quietly and shut the door behind her. Wiping a tear from her eye with her handkerchief she made her way downstairs.

* * *

Adam lay on his side on his bed and gratefully ate the meal Marie had brought him. He was hungry, angry at his father and confused as to why Marie bothered to still try and talk to him. He had long since got over his initial dislike of the woman as he could see just how good she was with Hoss and how much she loved his father. But he was still unable to make himself see her as his mother. He had tried to be kind and respectful towards Marie now but that was as far as it went.

Adam finished the meal and drank the apple juice. Wiping his hands on the napkin Marie had brought up, he removed the tray from the bedside table and put it carefully on the floor by the door. As he had not yet changed into his bed clothes he decided to wash up and do so, in fact that was the reason for his nerves when he heard the knock on the door earlier, fearing Ben's lecture about doing as he was told and getting ready for bed.

Washed and changed into his nightshirt, Adam slid carefully under the covers and lying on his side with his arm propped up, he reached for the book he always kept in the top draw of the cabinet and he began reading.

* * *

Adam was asleep when Ben looked in on his way to bed. From the doorway Ben could see that the covers were hanging mostly off Adam and the light was still turned up. Adam obviously having fallen asleep reading. Entering the room, Ben noticed the red stripes still showing on the young boy's backside, Adam having fallen asleep on his stomach and his night shirt had ridden up a little. Pulling the nightshirt down carefully so as to not wake the sleeping child, Ben then covered him up with the cotton sheet and summer eiderdown. Ben tucked the covers around his son's shoulders and kissed Adam softly on the cheek, which still had tear tracks on it, "Goodnight, son, I love you." He whispered.

When Ben turned towards the lamp and turned it down, he spotted Marie out of the corner of his eye standing in the doorway. Ben finished turning down the light to its lowest setting that allowed it to remain alight for the night and then he quietly left the room, shutting the door carefully.

Marie and Ben carried on down the hall to their room and stepped inside, "Benjamin, I wish that you could say that to the boy whilst he was still awake to hear you."

"He knows, Marie," Ben whispered as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure, Benjamin, perhaps you should be a little more obvious about showing him your affection."

Ben sighed, he was tired and did not want another argument with his wife tonight, "Alright Marie, I will try, but don't be surprised when he doesn't react like you expect." Ben finished undressing and dressed in his nightshirt and climbed into bed.

He propped himself up with a few pillows and watched Marie undress, get into her new maternity-sized nightshirt and then sit at the dresser brushing her thick long hair. When she was finished, Marie climbed into bed next to Ben and cuddled up to him, "Sweetheart, I know that Adam spurned you earlier and it upset you but I am sure that it wasn't meant that way," Ben whispered.

"It wasn't, the boy is hurting and not just his behind. You will speak to him in the morning?"

"Yes, I will speak to him and make sure that he understands, before I take him to school, I promise."

Ben kissed Marie's cheek, "Lets sleep now my love, goodnight."

"Goodnight Benjamin my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap from last chapter…..**

Ben sighed, he was tired and did not want another argument with his wife tonight, "Alright Marie, I will try, but don't be surprised when he doesn't react like you expect." Ben finished undressing and dressed in his nightshirt and climbed into bed.

He propped himself up with a few pillows and watched Marie undress, get into her new maternity-sized nightshirt and then sit at the dresser brushing her thick long hair. When she was finished, Marie climbed into bed next to Ben and cuddled up to him, "Sweetheart, I know that Adam spurned you earlier and it upset you but I am sure that it wasn't meant that way," Ben whispered.

"It wasn't, the boy is hurting and not just his behind. You will speak to him in the morning?"

"Yes, I will speak to him and make sure that he understands, before I take him to school, I promise."

Ben kissed Marie's cheek, "Lets sleep now my love, goodnight."

"Goodnight Benjamin my love."

* * *

Adam was up at dawn, as was his normal routine. Turning over, he hissed as his sore behind touched the mattress. He threw off the covers and quickly got up, rubbing his backside through his nightshirt. _Ow! Wow Pa you sure did make an impression last night, but I meant what I said, I ain't sorry for defending my brother._

Adam washed up at the dresser and finding the softest of his underclothes, he pulled them on and then dressed in jeans and a white cotton shirt. He leant against the dresser whilst he pulled on his boots, not wanting to sit to do so. Fully dressed, he decided to go down to start on his barn chores before anyone else got up and he'd have to face his father.

Adam slowly walked down the stairs careful to stick to the sides with his feet so as to make as little noise as possible. Hearing Hop Sing bustling around in the kitchen, Adam made his way through the great room and out the front door as quietly as he was able, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Ben woke with a start; he glanced around the room as if looking for something, but only saw Marie stirring next to him. Planting a light kiss on her forehead, he rolled onto his side and then sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the new wooden clock on the bedside table Marie had decided that they needed, he noticed that it said twenty to six. _Time I thought about getting up._

Ben stood and yawned, whilst rubbing at his chest where he realised that he had been bitten by something which had left a small raised bump, which was sore when he touched it. _Dammit cattle fleas again! I'll have to get some more sulphur from town and get the steers run through a cattle wash. God I hope that they are not carrying anything dangerous like Texas fever._ Resigned to the fact that his plans for the day had to change dramatically, Ben sighed and began his ablutions.

10 minutes later he was shaved and dressed and accepting the first cup of coffee of the day from Hop Sing.

"Masser Adam already out doing his chores, Mr. Cartlight." Hop Sing said as he poured the coffee into Ben's cup.

"Did you see him? Is he still sulking?" Ben asked after thanking the young cook.

"No, Mr. Cartlight, boy go straight out but I hear him. He think he being quiet, but Hop Sing know he up," Hop Sing smirked.

Ben nodded and left the cook preparing breakfast in the kitchen to go and sit in his chair.

Ben sat in his favourite red armchair, sipping at his coffee planning how best to handle the talk with his eldest. He knew Marie was right that he needed to find a way to make Adam understand how he felt about him but Ben wasn't comfortable with being so touchy feely with his sons. And, he was pretty sure that Adam would still be sulking about being punished yesterday and he really didn't want to have to deal with a sulking child so early in the day. Draining his cup he stood up. _Right, I guess I better go and try to talk to him, perhaps he will listen better if he's doing his chores._ Steeling himself, Ben left the house and walked to the barn.

"Adam?" Ben called as he opened the barn door.

Adam looked up from cleaning out Buck's stall.

"Ah, there you are son. I'd like to talk to you for a minute," began Ben.

"I'm kinda busy, Pa, I gotta get these chores done before school," said Adam sulkily.

Ben sighed inwardly _OK, well I knew this wasn't going to be as easy. I need to be patient and take it slowly. _"Alright, son, finish that stall, I'll wait," Ben said and he sat down on a feed barrel to wait for the boy.

Adam huffed at the fact that his father was staying in the barn and he returned to shovelling the dirty straw into the wheelbarrow. Stall clean of dirty straw, Adam wheeled it out of the barn and round to the rubbish heap before returning to the barn and using a pitchfork to lay out fresh straw. Stall finished he retrieved Buck from the rail he had tied him to and led him back into the stall and shut the door behind him.

Adam turned around and Ben pointed to the hay bale near him, "I'd rather stand, if you don't mind," Adam said his voice betraying his anger.

Ben clenched his jaw and seethed, _don't push it, boy! _"As you wish," he said. "Adam, I know that you are still angry with me but I promised your mother that I would talk to you..."

"She's not my mother," Adam muttered, interrupting his father.

"She is your mother, Adam and I've just about had enough of your disrespect this morning. Now be quiet and listen to what I have to say, or do you want another lesson on obeying your father? Hmm?" Ben asked glaring at the boy.

Adam looked down and shook his head. Ben waited for the boy to look at him again and when the boy continued to look at his feet, Ben growled. "Adam, will you please look at me when I am talking to you!"

When the boy complied Ben continued, "I know that you don't approve of Marie but she is your stepmother for better or worse and you will respect her as such. I have noticed that of late you have been making a real effort to be respectful but I think you could do better. I don't expect you to love or even like her yet, but I am hoping that you will eventually give her a chance and then you will grow to love her, just as much as your brother. She loves you as much as any mother, son and if you'd stop being so damn stubborn, you would be able to see that."

At Adam's raised eyebrow Ben shook his head. _Damn stubborn boy!_

Wishing that Marie had not made him promise to talk to the boy today Ben pressed on, "Adam, about yesterday. I'm sorry that I never offered you any comfort after the tanning I gave you but you've always seemed the type to reject comfort after being disciplined. Now, I don't regret punishing you, but Marie seems to think that I am, I mean I was, being harsh in not offering you any comfort afterwards.

Son, I do not like punishing you any more than you like being punished but I do so because it is my duty to be a good father and to teach you right and wrong. I hope that you know that I love you very much and that I am proud that you want to stick up for your brother."

Adam toed the straw with his right foot and bit his lip as he listened to his father's speech. He knew that Ben loved him and he didn't really have a problem with the way his father disciplined him either, well apart from the sting he was still feeling. Ben at least was fair and consistent in the way that he handled his son's wrong doings. Not knowing what his father wanted to hear from him, Adam continued to toe at the straw.

"Adam, do you have anything you want to say?" Ben asked.

The young boy shook his head, "I don't know what you want me to say, Pa."

"I don't need you to say anything to me, son. I just need you to understand that I love you very much and that if you ever want to talk to me about anything you can. I can't promise to always see things your way but I will always listen to you. However, you could do your old man a favour and give your stepmother a chance to get inside that thick hide you have, will you try and do that for me, boy?"

Adam nodded and gave his father a weak smile. His anger at his father never lasted long not really, but he just couldn't find a short way to work through his feelings after one of his father's chastisements and it sometime took days for him to act normally around Ben. "Pa? Do I really have to apologise to Joey today, don't you think he deserved that broken nose for threatening Hoss?"

Ben shook his head in amusement at the 12 year old's attempt to get out of apologising. "Yes, I'm afraid that you do have to apologise, son. As I told you yesterday, you cannot go through life using your fists to resolve a problem, and no I do not think that he deserved a broken nose. I will be speaking to your teacher about Joey's behaviour towards your younger brother. But at the end of the day, I am only responsible for you and your brother, not the other children in the school and it would do you well to remember that. Now are we clear about not fighting in school?"

Adam sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Good! Now why don't you finish your chores and come inside for breakfast, then I will drive you and Hoss to school so that I can speak with your teacher."

"Yes, sir," Adam replied.

Ben stood up and smiled and reached out a hand and ruffled his son's hair, "Good boy, don't be too long now." And with that Ben left the barn.

* * *

"Mama," called Hoss softly as he opened the door to his parent's bedroom after knocking softly.

Marie turned towards the softly spoken words, "Good morning, Cherie, how are you?" she asked.

Hoss climbed up on the bed and kissed his stepmother's cheek, "Morning, Mama, can I please go down to breakfast?" the 6 year old asked.

Marie had made it a rule a few months ago that Hoss was not allowed downstairs on his own, as he had been caught trying to get his own breakfast when Hop Sing was out getting the eggs from the chicken coop. The young boy had scorched his nightshirt sleeve when it caught alight when he got too close to the coffee pot which was being heated on the stove whilst Hop Sing was outside.

Hoss had been lucky to not get anything other than scared as Hop Sing's returned to the kitchen happened only moments after the boy's nightshirt caught alight. The young cook always had a bucket of water on hand in the kitchen and he had managed to put the fire out before the young boy had been hurt. Hoss had been jumping around and screaming and upset when Ben had rushed into the kitchen having heard the screaming noise from upstairs.

Marie rubbed at her eyes and yawned, "Eric, do you know where your father is?"

"No, Mama."

"Alright, go and dress, sweetie and I'll get ready and then we can both go downstairs."

"Yes, Mama," replied the young boy who quickly left the room.

Marie huffed and puffed but eventually got to her feet and she went about getting herself ready to face the day. Feeling the weight of the baby getting heavier, she groaned but stroked her bump lovingly. _I am glad that you will be here soon my love as you are tiring your mama out. _

Marie washed and dressed and was opening the door to her room when Hoss fell in, "Sorry, Mama," he said blushing.

Marie bent down to help her son to his feet and winced as a huge kick was delivered by the baby. "Argh," she cried.

"Mama!"

Marie stood up and looked down at Hoss, "It's alright, Eric, it's just the baby kicking. I must have been standing awkwardly; it doesn't normally hurt so much when he kicks."

"I'm having a little brother?" Hoss asked excitedly.

Marie smiled down at the young boy and caressed his face, "I'm not sure, Cherie, but yes I think so."

"Hot digity, I always wanted a little brother."

Marie laughed, "I'm so glad that you approve, Mon Cherie. Did you not think you might have had a little sister?"

Hoss looked up quizzically into his stepmothers face, "Huh?"

Marie laughed, "Eric, that is not a proper response," she scolded softly.

Hoss blushed, "Sorry, Mama."

"I forgive you, now I think that you might have a little brother but you may still end up with a little sister. How do you feel about that?"

"I guess it would be OK, but I'd rather have little brother," the boy said honestly.

Marie smiled to herself, _I guess another boy would be usual, after all, Ben does have two sons already, but a little girl might be nice too. Someone for me to dress up in pretty dresses and ribbons and such. I don't actually mind either way so long as the baby is healthy. Please God, make this baby be born healthy._ Marie prayed.

Marie turned her attention back to her stepson,"Let's go down to breakfast, Mon Cherie, I think I smell bacon cooking."

"Oh, Boy! Bacon, I love bacon," yelled Hoss taking off along the hallway.

"Eric, no running in the house!" Marie called after him.

Hoss made it to the first landing before Ben added his own warning, "Hoss, I hope that you are not running down those stairs!"

Hoss stopped in his tracks and stared down at his father, who was sitting in his armchair reading the paper. The young boy gulped at being caught and he slowly walked down the rest of the steps with Marie six or so steps behind him.

"Come here, Eric," Ben commanded when the small boy reached the bottom of the staircase. The boy slowly complied looking sadly at the floor all the way across the room as being called Eric by his father usually resulted in him being in trouble and being punished in some way. Hoss stood in front of his father nervously. Ben lowered the paper and rested it on his lap. "Are you allowed to run around in this house?"

Hoss shook his head slowly.

"Eric, look at me please when I speak to you," Ben requested firmly but in a soft not angry voice.

Hoss looked up at his father.

"Are you allowed to run around in the house?" Ben asked again.

"No, Papa."

"No, that's right. Is that a new rule, son?"

Hoss shook his head, "No, sir," the boy replied looking away.

"Then why were you running down the stairs?" Ben asked as he reached out and tilted the boys chin until the boy looked at him.

"Sorry, Papa, I forgot when I smelled the bacon. Are you gonna spank me or send me to school without any breakfast?" the boy asked fearful that he would be punished by missing a meal as his older brother had been the night before.

Ben grinned in spite of himself and his stern expression fell away. Hoss was the only person in the house to be completely controlled by his love of food. Denying the boy a meal or a dessert was more of a punishment than any tanning Ben had ever given him.

"No you will be eating breakfast. Am I going to have to spank you to make you remember the rule? If so I believe I can take care of that right now."

"No, Papa, I promise to remember, honest" Hoss said quickly.

Ben winked at Marie, and noticed that Adam was just coming in from the barn. "Alright, son, see that you do. Now go on and ask Hop Sing to serve breakfast would you please?"

"Yes, sir," agreed the young boy, happy to have gotten away without being spanked, he was going to be allowed to eat breakfast and was not to be denied dessert at suppertime.

* * *

After breakfast, Ben sent Adam out to hitch up the buggy, knowing that the boy was perfectly capable of doing it safely and Hoss was sent to use the outhouse. Turning to Marie, Ben embraced her warmly and placed his hand on her stomach, where he felt a kick. "My he's active today," he said.

"Yes, he kicked hard earlier when I bent down and Eric was worried that I might have been in pain."

Ben cocked his head and lent away to look into his wife's eyes, "Oh, and were you?"

"Hurt? No, not really. I just must have been standing awkwardly. The kick was a strong one though and it made me shout out. My love, I don't think it will be long before the baby comes, probably even before time. He or she is being very active and that sometimes means that the baby is ready to be born soon."

"Well I don't mind about that, Marie, so long as the baby is healthy. Perhaps you need to rest up more, my love."

"Hmm, yes I must admit I am feeling more tired than I used to during the day," Marie said as Ben looked deeply into her eyes.

"Marie, why don't you go and rest up whilst I take the boys to school so that I can speak with their teacher. I will then be calling by the Bishop's so I can have words with Joey's father and I have to drop into the mercantile just to pick up some more sulphur but then I will return and I'll spend the rest of the day with you."

"Oh, Benjamin that would be lovely. Are you sure that you don't need to be working on the ranch today?"

"Well I should, but you are more important. I'll speak with Carl, I'm sure that he can cope without me for a day."

"Thank you, Mon Cherie, I will go and rest up then. Please ensure that you wake me on your return."

"I will my love, now go and rest."

Marie nodded but walked to the front door and opened it instead of going to the staircase.

Hoss had been to the outhouse and was now helping Adam with the buggy. Well helping was probably not the word as he was more of a hindrance, but Adam didn't mind and he made sure to praise his little brother when he listened to him and put the strap through the correct hole.

"Eric, Adam, please make sure that you take a jacket today, it's getting cooler and I don't want either of you getting a cold."

A "Yes, Mama." And a "Yes, Ma'am." Came from the front of the buggy.

"Good boys, have a good day at school." Marie returned inside and grabbed two cushions and handed them to her husband. "Please, Benjamin, he was only trying to defend his brother."

"Marie…" Ben began but Marie put her finger to his lips to stop him.

"Benjamin, please…. for me," she asked.

Ben sighed and nodded, "Alright, just this one time. Why two cushions?"

"Why the other one is for Hoss of course, if anyone notices, you can say that the seat is in need of repair and that will save Adam's blushes."

Ben grinned at his wife, "You think of everything don't you? I wish that boy realised what lengths you went to for him."

"He will one day, my love. Now go so that you can come back to me before lunch."

"I'm going, I'm going." Ben replied.

Marie smiled and kissed her husband softly on the lips, "Don't be too long my love, I don't want to sleep in for the whole morning."

"I will be as quick as I can, my dear," Ben said as he watched his wife slowly walk up the staircase.

* * *

Ben went out to the buggy and whilst his sons were distracted he put both cushions on the back seat of the buggy and climbed up into the front seat. "Alright boys, go and collect your jackets please."

"Yes, sir," replied both boys and they headed for the house. Moments later Adam shut the door and they returned to the buggy.

Adam helped his younger brother climb up into the back seat, "Hey Adam, there's cushions back here," called Hoss.

Adam climbed up, "Pa?" he asked picking up a cushion.

Ben turned to the side and looked over his shoulder. "They are for you, son and your brother."

"And you are OK with that, Pa?" asked Adam incredulously. Ben might not be happy to have to spank his sons but when he did, he expected them to be uncomfortable for a while to help the message sink in. Riding in the buggy rather than on horseback as usual was his only way of easing the discomfort and he had never offered a cushion before.

"Your mother thought that you deserved to ride a little more comfortably because you earned a tanning for defending your brother. And I wouldn't be complaining about that if I were you, son." Ben replied.

"No, sir! I'm not complaining, it's just that I didn't expect it. Why has Hoss got one too, you're not gonna tan him as well are you?"

Ben laughed, "No, Adam, not unless there is something else I need to know that involves him. Marie just thought that it would save you some embarrassment, should we have to stop. If both of you are sitting on cushions, then it could be excused as the back seat needs repairing. Of course if you'd rather not use them….."

"NO, SIR, I'll take the offer of the cushion, thank you. Thank Marie will you please when you come home," said Adam, slowly lowering himself onto the cushion, wincing only slightly until he adjusted to the expect discomfort of sitting or his well punished backside.

"I'll be sure to thank her on your behalf Adam, but it would be nice if you would consider doing it as well."

_Yeah, Pa's right, I probably should. I don't know how she convinced him but I'm grateful all the same. Riding into town will be a might more comfortable with the cushion and it will give me some relief before I have to sit on a hard wooden bench all day. I wonder if I should offer to clean the boards today in between topics, at least it will give me some relief._

Ben turned back to the front and smirked as he heard Adam whispering to Hoss, that perhaps Marie wasn't such a bad sort as he thought. Of course Hoss defended Marie saying that he already like Marie and he couldn't see why Adam didn't.

Ben picked up the reins, released the brake, clicked the reins and urged the horse attached to the buggy onwards.

* * *

The journey to town and the school house passed quickly and Ben pulled the buggy up beside the large tree in the school yard and set the brake. It was early for school to start but Ben wanted to speak to the teacher before class started and the male schoolteacher, a Mr. Robert Thomas was known to like to be at school early to prepare his day.

"Boys, I want to talk to your teacher alone. You may get out of the buggy but do not leave the school yard, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied both boys.

Ben climbed down from the buggy and walked across the school yard into the school house.

"Good morning Mr. Thomas, may I please speak with you about my sons Adam and Eric."

Mr. Thomas was sitting and writing when Ben entered the school room but stood up as soon as Ben spoke to him. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Cartwright, do come in and take a seat."

"Thank you," replied Ben taking off his hat and taking a seat on the front row and the teacher retook his seat.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cartwright?" the schoolteacher asked politely.

"Well Mr. Thomas, firstly I came about the note you sent home yesterday. I'm sorry that Adam's behaviour was unseemly yesterday. It is not the first time that he has been sent home from school with a note for fighting and I wanted you to know that I have expressed my displeasure on his backside and that he will be feeling it for a few days at least."

Mr. Thomas smiled ruefully, "Yes, I was expecting that response from you, Mr. Cartwright, which is why I didn't physically punish him myself. I trust you made the message clear enough from the both of us and I do not need to add to it?"

"Oh, I think you can consider that I have been firm enough for both of us, sir. However if you want to punish him in other ways, like taking away his recess for a day or so then you have my full support."

Mr. Thomas inclined his head. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, I wish that all parents were as supportive as you. Adam is a very bright, well-mannered boy who is very helpful in class, but he seems to have a very defined set of values that he feels he alone has to uphold. Admirable outside of school no doubt, but he fails to remember that I am responsible for the discipline in this school and that he should report problems to me, rather than resort to his own methods of retribution."

"Yes, Mr. Thomas I agree. Don't get me wrong, sir; I am very proud of my son for defending his brother and the other children. Which is why I believe he was sent home for fighting last time, but like I told him yesterday? Resorting to using his fists to resolve a problem should be his last option not his first. To be honest I think he does consider things before he does use his fists as he is a very deep thinker but then his reasoning seems to collapse at the point where he should inform someone in authority."

"Yes, I agree, Mr. Cartwright. If Adam had only told me what was happening then I would have only Joey Bishop to deal with. I don't suppose you know what the fight was actually about, do you, Mr. Cartwright? I questioned both boys before I sent them home with a note and neither would tell me."

Ben nodded, "Yes sir. It was about Joey threatening my younger son Hoss, I mean Eric. Apparently Joey has been threatening the boy for some time and Adam only found out about it yesterday morning by accident. He decided to confront Joey to try and get him to stop but Joey refused to and Adam felt the need to make him. From what H…I mean Eric has told me, it started out with some mean words and teasing and escalated from there." Ben rubbed the rim of his hat, "Actually, Mr. Thomas, Eric told me that it started when he was sitting outside whilst you were talking to Adam after class. Is there something else going on with Adam that I need to know about?"

The schoolteacher frowned and thought, "The week before last?" he asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

"Hmm, yes I kept Adam back to talk to him about his essay. I wanted him to send it in for a competition in Reno. There is a competition run by the newspaper there and the winner gets their essay printed and a 20 dollar prize. I thought Adam would be interested. He is a gifted story teller you know."

Ben smiled thinking of some of Adam's excuses to get out of being punished when he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been over the years, "Yes I know he is Mr. Thomas. I have not heard anything about a competition."

"No, well Adam said that he would rather not send his essay in. He didn't feel that the story was worthy, even though I have marked it as one of his best. Still, it is my job to encourage students to excel and stretch themselves, Mr. Cartwright and not force them. Adam clearly made his mind up not to send the essay in and I respect his wishes and he obviously did not speak to you or your wife about it. It's a shame but if that's the boy's decision, who am I to complain."

"Do you think Adam would have had a good chance?" Ben asked.

Mr. Thomas nodded his head and fixed Ben with a firm stare, "Mr. Cartwright, with all honesty, I've have to say that Adam would not only have had a good chance but I think he would have won. For someone who came into the school system a little later than his peers, Adam has excelled. His grammar sometimes needs a little work but his ideas, the style he chooses to use and the overall level of his writing is excellent. He is also gifted at seeing solutions to a problem and his drawings of buildings and designs of the workings of things are outstanding. I think he would make a very good engineer or architect when he grows up."

Ben's chest puffed out with pride, it was good to hear something positive about Adam and he resolved to report everything back to Marie and they would find a way to nurture Adam's abilities, for the good of the ranch of course.

Mr. Thomas smiled at Ben's reaction to his words, "Mr. Cartwright, much as I would like to wax lyrical about your son's good points, I have to prepare for my class. Now we have discussed Adam's good points I think we should return to discussing his misbehaviour. I've been thinking and I would like to consider this issue as resolved provided the boys both apologise to me and shake hands. If they refuse to do so, or I do not feel that it is earnest then I was thinking that perhaps two days of no recess and standing in the corner at lunchtime, after they have eaten might get their attention. Is that OK with you?"

"Perfectly acceptable with me, Mr. Thomas. I have already insisted that Adam make a full and proper apology and the boy is aware that if it is not satisfactory then we will be revisiting his punishment in the barn we he returns home from school."

"I'll make sure to see to it that any extra attention is not required, Mr. Cartwright. Now as to Eric. I am very sorry that his teasing happened on my watch and in my school. I wish that he or Adam had mentioned it and I would have stopped in in its tracks, I assure you of that. I will assure you that I will talk to the entire class about bullying behaviour without mentioning any names and I will promise dire retribution should anyone disobey me. Will that be sufficient to assuage your concerns, sir?"

"And your dire retributions will include?" Ben asked.

"I was thinking a public thrashing on the behind in front of the class if it is a boy and a public spanking with a ruler on the hands if it is a girl. I will also write a letter to every parent warning them of the consequences and stating that this will happen and that if they refuse to allow me to do this then they can take their child out of my school.

I will insist on every parent's written permission to be given and will show the children this. Do you as a school board member object to this? I can assure you that I am a very fair but strict man sir, who will only resort to corporal punishment in extreme circumstances like this and there are other school boards that do allow this to be done."

"Mr. Thomas I have no objection as a parent or a school board member and if you are seeking support, then you have it. I think you are a good teacher and a good man, but know this, if you do over step the mark with my children then you will have to deal with me."

"Understood sir and I promise you here and now, that I will never abuse my position and if you require further proof of that in addition to my references that I believe the school board has already seen. I will give you names of my college and all of my previous assignments prior to coming here. I believe that I was already thoroughly checked out prior to being employed but if anyone would like to check further into my past I will have no objections." The school teacher held Ben's firm gaze throughout his monologue and Ben was certain as he had been when he voted for the man to be offered the post, that Mr. Thomas was above board and a good and fair man.

Ben had telegrammed around the East Coast, tracking the man's past and all reports from every one of the responses had been positive and the school teacher's behaviours and reputation up until now had been exemplary. He was well like amongst the townspeople and the ranchers, and respected, if not liked by most of the children.

Ben stood up and so did Mr. Thomas. Ben extended his hand and it was taken by the school teacher, "Thank you for your time, this morning Mr. Thomas. I will return to collect the boys after school today. I hope that Adam behaves and I expect to hear that he has apologised."

The two men shook hands, "You feel free to drop in anytime, Mr. Cartwright. Don't worry I'm sure that the boys will be fine today. I will talk to Eric at recess to hopefully persuade him to trust me enough in the future so that any teasing or bullying behaviour is stopped in its tracks."

"Thank you, sir. Good day."

Good day, Mr. Cartwright," replied the school teacher who followed Ben out to ruing the school bell.

* * *

Ben walked out of the school house into the bright sunshine and saw the school yard full of children. Adam and Hoss were standing beside the buggy but were surrounded by Adam's friends and most of the younger children around Hoss' age. Ben smiled and made his way over to speak to his sons.

The school bell rang," alright, children time to start school, please come inside," called Mr. Thomas and the children started towards the school house. "Adam, Hoss a word before you go in, please."

The boys stood in front of their father, "I've spoken to Mr. Thomas and Hoss, Mr. Thomas will be speaking to you at recess," at the boys worried look Ben reached out and ruffled his hair, "It is OK, son, you are not in trouble. Mr. Thomas just wants to talk to you so that he can stop you being picked on. Adam, I want you to do as you have been told and you will accept any extra punishment you are given, understand?"

Adam sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Alright, well you had both better get inside then and I will come and collect you later." Ben patted each boy on the back as they passed him and he also gave Hoss a wink and received a weak smile in return.

Ben watched until the boys disappeared in the school house door and then he climbed up into the front of the buggy and steered it from the schoolyard off towards the mercantile to collect his sulphur.

* * *

Sulphur purchased and loaded into the back seat on the floor. Ben turned the buggy off towards the Bishop place.

He drove the buggy the 3 miles out of town to the Bishop place but on arrival found that Mr. Bishop was away from the homestead, as his wife had needs to do into town to collect something which she needed assistance lifting, according to the small holding assistant the Bishops had hired.

Frustrated Ben turned around and headed back onto the main trail and turned for home. He would spend the day with Marie and after collecting the boys from school he would return back to the Bishop's.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam, I want you to do as you have been told and you will accept any extra punishment you are given, understand?"

Adam sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Alright, well you had both better get inside then and I will come and collect you later." Ben patted each boy on the back as they passed him and he also gave Hoss a wink and received a weak smile in return.

* * *

When Ben left with the buggy, Mr Thomas stood in the doorway of the school watching the children filing inside. He allowed the other children to pass him including Hoss, but he held out his arm and stopped Adam and waited for the last child to go into the school room. "Adam, I would like to talk to you and Mr. Bishop at recess, if you please."

Adam nodded his head, "Yes, sir I understand."

The school teacher retracted his arm and gestured inside with is head, "Alright, go inside and take a seat," he ordered and Adam walked past his teacher to his desk. Gingerly he lowered himself onto the hard wooden bench next to his friend Ross Bonner.

"Your Pa tanned your hide for fighting then," Ross whispered.

"Yeah and I gotta apologise to Mr. Thomas and Joey too," grumbled Adam quietly so that only Ross would be able to hear him.

"You gotta apologise to Joey?" Ross asked incredulously.

"Yep, it's either that or get another session with my Pa's belt when I get home."

"Oh…."

"Alright gentlemen, that will do," commanded Mr. Thomas as he walked past the boys and up to stand in front of his desk.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Thomas," chorused the class.

"Alright everyone please take out your history books and read the chapter noted on the board under your grade. We will discuss each of the chapters in 30 minutes. If you wish to you may make notes on the paper I have placed in front of you. You will all be writing an essay to be read to the class next week, on the topic your chapter is about. I want you to read quietly please. First graders, I will help you with your reading so please don't look so worried."

Just then Joey Bishop walked into the school room.

"You are late, Mr Bishop," said the school teacher sternly.

"Sorry, sir, but had to walk in today."

Adam smirked as did Ross, both realising why the boy wouldn't have been able to ride his pony to school.

Mr Thomas unfortunately for Adam, noticed and his glare made the boy look quickly down at his desk. "Very well, take your seat quickly, Mr. Bishop and do not make this a habit," he scolded.

"Yes, sir," replied the young boy sullenly and he made his way to his seat and lowered himself down next to his friend, Marcus Messer. Hissing softly when his sore backside touched the hard wooden seat, the boy squirmed and fidgeted until he found the most comfortable position he could.

"Your Pa, spank ya?" whispered Marcus

"What do you think!" hissed Joey angrily.

Mr Thomas' glare at them was enough to get the boys attention and they quickly turned their focus on to the schoolteacher's orders.

There was a lot of noise as the various history books were removed from the school desks and then Mr. Thomas sat on the step in front of his desk so that he could speak to the first graders, occasionally reading aloud some sections from his copy of the history book.

After 30 minutes, he stopped the class from their reading and the next hour was taken up with discussing the various history chapters per grade. After each grade's discussion about their chapter was completed, he asked the particular group if they were clear about their topics for their essay and then told them that they could talk quietly to their friends about their essay plans but nothing else.

When the 2nd graders were allowed to speak, Hoss Cartwright looked worriedly down at his paper and started to write his name on the page and then the title of the essay. Emily Stevens, a pretty little 7 year old girl with dark brown hair and pig tails who sat next to him smiled at the young boy. Noticing that he was having trouble writing the title of the essay down, she took his paper and clearly printed it at the top of the paper for him in neat letters.

"Thanks," Hoss said when she handed him back his paper.

"Oh that's OK, Eric. I'm a bit nervous too. I don't much like history, do you?" she asked softly.

"Nah, it's not that, I don't like writing essays at all."

"You want to work on yours with me?" The little girl asked shyly.

Emily was new to the school, having only started two weeks ago when her family moved to the area for her father to find work after they had lost their farm. Until today Emily had remained shy and quiet around the other children but polite to their teacher. Hoss remembered that she, along with his older brother Adam, were the only students not to laugh at him when he had made the mistakes with his maths questions when asked to work them out on the blackboard in front of the class a few days before.

Of course Mr. Thomas had scolded everyone for laughing at the young boy in the classroom, but it didn't stop them teasing him at recess. And the memory of being laughed at when he was being asked to do something in front of the class just made Hoss' time at school seem even more dreadful.

Seeing the young boy screw up his face a little whilst he was remembering the teasing, made the shy little girl upset. "Of course you don't have to if you don't want to," she muttered and she turned back to reading her history book with tears forming in her eyes.

Poor Hoss was shaken, most of the boys in his grade avoided him as he looked so much older, being larger in size than them. And the girls, well they were scared of him, even though the gentle young boy who loved animals had never given any of them cause to be afraid of him. In fact, the only people who spoke to Hoss whilst he was at school were Mr. Thomas, Adam and on occasion, Adam's friends who actually liked Hoss but didn't want to appear as doing so as school, which confused the poor young boy.

Most of Adam's friends were much friendlier to him when they went fishing or came over to the Ponderosa, but at school, unless they were with Adam, they usually avoided talking to him with exception of Ross, who would pretty much always answer if the younger boy actually started talking to him first.

Unsure what to do, Hoss returned to studying his history book as well, but the words on the pages seemed to go in and out of focus.

* * *

It wasn't very much longer before the discussion with each grade was finished and Mr. Thomas returned to his desk and looked at the time on his fob watch. _Hmm, 10 minutes until recess, but I need to talk to Eric Cartwright and his older brother and Joey Bishop. I think I'll let the class have a long break so that I can have my little chats. Then I will talk to the class afterwards about bullying and how I do not intend for it to continue in my class. _

"Alright class, quiet down please," the school teacher ordered.

When the room was silent with exception of the odd sound of scrapping feet on the wooden floor, Mr. Thomas leant over his desk. "Since it is nearly recess, we will take a break now. The following people will stay behind as I want to talk to them, Eric Cartwright, Adam Cartwright and Joey Bishop, please stay in your seats. The rest of you may go outside. Margretta Koepke, as the oldest, I am placing you in charge for ensuring that everyone remains in the school yard until I come outside. I may take a while and everyone will do as Margretta tells them or they will be extremely sorry, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," replied the 16 year old Margetta.

Mr. Thomas stared around the classroom, "Well class?"

"Yes, sir," chorused around the room.

"Excellent. Well then you are all free to go outside," ordered the school teacher.

The children filed out somewhat noisily, especially the younger grades which were excited that they were going outside to play earlier than normal and that they may even have a longer time with which to play their games.

Hoss watched the other children file out of the room but noticed that Emily turned and looked at him before walking out the door. Her face showed that she looked upset and the young boy felt embarrassed that he may have caused it and that made him determined to speak to her, as he couldn't bear to see anyone or anything in pain or upset.

* * *

Adam and Joey Bishop sat in their seats, both squirming at being asked to remain sitting on the hard wooden benches. They were both sporting sore backsides, each father having expressed their displeasure at having a note sent home from school, regardless of the reason.

Adam turned to glare across the school room at Joey and the boy returned the glare, blaming Adam in his own mind for getting him into trouble.

Whilst the two older boys wasted time glaring silently at each other and squirming about on the seats without making it look obvious to each other, Mr. Thomas sat down on the bench next to Hoss.

"Eric, your father has told me that you have been being bullied whilst at school. I'm sorry that I was not aware of this. Why did you not come and talk to me about it?" he asked quietly.

Hoss stared down at his desk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eric?" the teacher asked gently whilst putting his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I dunno, sir," the young boy replied whilst still staring at his desk.

"Oh, I think you do, son, were you embarrassed?"

The young boy shook his head.

"Scared?"

Hoss nodded.

The schoolteacher nodded his own head sagely. "Eric, letting someone bully you without telling someone, just makes them think that they can continue to do so and, it often means that they do the same to others, that is until someone eventually stands up to them."

Hoss turned to stare at his teacher, "But sir, he's older bigger and older than me," he replied.

The school teacher smiled down at the young boy, "Eric I never meant that you had to stand up to the person bullying you. Of course sometimes that is the right thing to do, but it is more important that you tell someone that you trust, that it is happening, so that they can help you. They might also not be able to stand up to the bully, but they can either tell someone else or help you to stand up to them. Bullies do not like it when they are confronted by numbers or when someone stands up and says. '**No more'**. Do you understand what I am saying?" the school teacher asked kindly.

"Yes, sir, I think so."

"Good boy. Now if you are at school, I would like you to feel that you can always come to me, but if you don't feel able to, will you please promise me that if you are getting bullied, that you will tell someone else who may be able to talk to me on your behalf?"

Hoss nodded his head, "Yes sir, I promise."

"Excellent, then why don't you run out and play for a while, whilst I speak to your brother for a bit?"

"Yes, sir," replied the young boy who instantly got to his feet and walked down the middle pathway to the door. Adam winked and smiled at his younger brother as he passed him and Hoss returned the smile with a weak one of his own.

Mr. Thomas stood up from the bench where Hoss and Emily sat and returned to sit at his desk. Getting comfortable, he set his hands on the desk in front of him and looked up. "Adam Cartwright, Joey Bishop, come and stand in front of my desk, please."

When both boys stood next to each other in front of the solid wooden desk, the school teacher leant further forwards. "Well, is there anything you have to say for yourselves about yesterday's awful behaviour?"

"Yes, sir," replied Adam fixing his eyes on a spot on the wall behind his teacher. "I'm sorry for my actions yesterday. I shouldn't have been fighting at school, my Pa taught me better than that." Adam bit his lower lip and swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm ready to accept whatever the consequences are, sir."

The school teacher nodded, "And you, Joey?"

The young boy stared at the table in front of him, "Yeah I'm sorry," he said without much conviction.

"Are you?" asked Mr. Thomas sternly, "Because it doesn't sound like you are very sorry for your behaviour, young man. Now look at me and not my desk when you are talking to me." When the boy looked at him he glared back at him. "Would you like to try again, Mr. Bishop?" Mr. Thomas asked sternly.

The boy swallowed when he saw Adam grinning out of the corner of his eye at Joey's scolding. _Damn you, Cartwright, I'm gonna get you for this, somehow._

"Well?" asked the school teacher impatiently.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. I shouldn'ta been fighting in school." Joey remained looking at his schoolteacher the whole time but his voice wasn't much more contrite than before.

Mr. Thomas sighed and stared at the boy. _Well that was better but not by much. I can see that I am going to have trouble with this young man. Perhaps I should send another note home or keep him in at lunch recess to see if that improves his attitude. Well let's see if he complies with my next request and if he doesn't then I will take away his lunch recess. _

"Adam, thank you for your apology to me. I accept it but I believe that before I can continue that you owe another apology to someone."

Adam rolled his eyes. _Oh dammit! Pa must have told Mr. Thomas that I have to apologise to Joey. Shit! I was hoping that I could do it when we were alone, then at least I could admit that I did it without having to sound like I meant it much. _Adam sighed_ Still I suppose I did promise Pa that I would apologise properly even though I don't want to as he deserved what I did to him for bullying my little brother._

"Adam!" Adam was started out of his thoughts sharply.

"Uhm, yes sir, sorry," he replied blushing at being caught not paying attention.

Adam sucked in a deep breath and sighed, slowly he turned his head to face the other boy. Noticing that the other boy's right eye was blackening and that his nose was still quite swollen, Adam smiled inwardly. _That'll teach you for teasing my younger brother. _Steeling himself for a rejected apology, Adam spoke_. _ "I'm sorry for hitting you, Joey. I shouldn't have resorted to fighting. Using my fists to settle an argument is plain wrong. Do you accept my apology?"

_No I damn well don't. My backside is sore and I got a broken nose and a shiner 'cos of you. _Joey stared hard at Adam and worried his lip with his teeth, he wanted very much to say **no **but he knew that he was going to have to accept Adam's apology so he nodded.

"A verbal answer to Adam please, Joey," requested Mr. Thomas.

Joey frowned but said, "Yes, sir. I accept your apology, Adam."

"Thank you, Joey and now I expect you to give your own apologies," said Mr. Thomas.

_Christ! I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this in here because I'll have to make it sound like I mean it which I don't. _"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday, Mr. Thomas."

The school teacher nodded and gestured with his head at Adam expecting the boy to continue.

Joey rolled his eyes but turned his head to face Adam. "Adam, I'm sorry for fighting with you. My Pa also said that using your fists should only be a thing you do to protect yourself." The boy turned back to face his teacher silently asking if the apology was considered acceptable enough and the school teacher nodded. The young boy's shoulders relaxed a little and he returned to staring back at the school teacher's desk.

Mr. Thomas sat back in his chair, "Alright boys, thank you for your apologises and I am pleased to see that your fathers have taught you that apologising when you were in the wrong is the correct thing to do. Now if you will both shake hands then I think that we can move on."

The boys stared at their school teacher as if to ask if he was joking but seeing that he wasn't, Adam reluctantly held out his hand deciding that he would show his teacher at least, that **he **was mature enough to do as he was told.

Glaring at Adam, Joey Bishop held out his own hand and the boys shook hands releasing each other quickly afterwards.

The school teacher noticed and rolled his eyes. _Well, at least they did as they were told, even if it was done so reluctantly. Alright, I think that I have decided on their punishment. Instead of taking away their recess, I will set an essay on controlling their tempers and perhaps that will get through to them that they can do better when they are angry._

He leant forwards to look down at the boys. "Gentlemen, your punishment would normally have been a couple of licks from the strap on the back wall as I do not condone fighting in my school, but seeing as both of your fathers have no doubt expressed their own displeasure at your behaviour after I sent a note home, I have no desire to increase your discomfort. However…" and he fixed both boys with a firm glare, "If the situation reoccurs in the future, I can promise you that I will use that strap and you will be feeling very sorry for testing me. Do you understand?"

Both boys nodded quickly.

"Very well, then on this occasion, you will both write a 2 page essay on how you will control yourself in the future should you lose your temper. You have until Monday morning and I do not want to have this discussion with either of you in the future, Clear?"

"Yes, sir, thank you sir," replied Adam who was very glad to hear that his sore backside would not be set back alight.

The school teacher looked at Joey who also replied, "Yes, sir, thank you sir, for not using the strap."

Mr. Thomas looked at his fob watch and then stood up. "Alright gentlemen, you may go outside for 5 minutes until the end of normal recess."

"Yes, sir," muttered both boys and they turned and walked out of the classroom.

Adam headed for his brother who was sitting on the ground under the oak tree talking with Ross and Joey headed off to moan at his friends.

Completely oblivious to the fact that it was his own behaviour that led Adam to seek him out, Joey whined in his own mind._ Damn than Cartwright family, Adam Cartwright especially. I get a broken nose, a shiner, a belting from my Pa and now an essay to write before Monday, all because of him._

* * *

Mr. Thomas allowed the children 5 more minutes of recess, watching the younger children tearing around the school yard chasing each other whilst yelling in pleasure, before he pocketed his fob watch and rang the school bell. The children stopped what they were doing and after lining up into two rows as they had been taught, they filed back slowly into the school room.

Mr. Thomas followed the last or the children inside and closed the door before walking quickly to the front of the room.

"Class, on the blackboards around the room are some words and their meanings taken from the 1828 Websters Dictionary which is on my desk."

The schoolteacher watched whilst the students looked around the room at the blackboards. On them he had written the following words with a description written neatly next to them.

**Bull'y**, n. A noisy, blustering overbearing fellow, more distinguished for insolence and empty menaces, than for courage, and disposed to provoke quarrels. To insult and overbear with noise and blustering menaces.

**Tor'ment** - Extreme pain; anguish; the utmost degree of misery, either of body or mind.

**Torment'or** - He or that which torments; one who inflicts penal anguish or tortures.

**Torment'ing** - Paining to an extreme degree; inflicting severe distress and anguish; teasing; vexing.

**Tease** - To vex with importunity or impertinence; to harass, annoy, disturb or irritate by petty requests, or by jests.

**Har'ass - ** to weary; to fatigue to excess; to tire with bodily labour.

**Har'assed** - Wearied; tired; teased.

**Harasser** – One who harasses or teases

**Harassing** – Tiring; fatiguing; teasing

When the students focus was turned back to him, he continued. "As part of our English lesson today, you will be writing these words and their meanings down before we discuss them as a class. OK, begin copying them down and there will be no need to talk whilst you do so. If you finish writing them down you will sit quietly thinking about what meaning is most descriptive for you. First and second graders, if you do not understand now, do not worry, you will do so by the time we are finished. For now just write the words and their meanings down on your papers."

After 20 minutes of silent copying the last student finally put their pencil down. Mr. Thomas looked up from his desk and asked softly, "Has everyone finished copying the words and their meanings from the boards?"

There were many nods of the head and "Yes sir's." So he stood up and taking a large cane with him he went to the nearest blackboard and tapped the cane against the first word. 'BULLY'

There began the long class discussion about each word and its meanings. Mr. Thomas freely allowed questions and pointed out the relevance he felt was most appropriate including an example when asked to. Finally the last word was discussed and he returned to stand in front of his desk and placed the cane on it before turning back to face his students.

Standing straight, the school teacher fixed all of his students with a firm stare "Alright, now we all understand the words and their meanings." He paused and took a deep breath, "I am led to believe, that there has in the past been a culture of bullying in my school. From this moment on it will cease. There will be no teasing, harassing, tormenting or bullying in my school. Anyone who does decide to partake in this behaviour will most decidedly change their minds, when they have to suffer the consequences and believe me there will be consequences.

These consequences will include, but will not be limited to, a public thrashing in front of the whole school. For boys, this will mean a strapping on the behind with a thick leather strap that I will have made for the purpose, which will be hung on a nail behind my desk. For the girl's, this will mean a public spanking with my large wooden ruler on the hands.

Before any of you start to complain, please note that I will be writing a letter to each of your parents warning them of these consequences and stating that this will happen should anyone break my rules and that if they refuse to allow me to do this then they can take you out of my school. Does everyone understand that this will happen if anyone is found to have been bullying?"

"YES SIR!" chorused around the schoolroom.

"Excellent! Then I hope that none of you ever decide to test me on this. Now, I would like to return to our normal school work for the day. Please get ensure that you have your pencil sharpened and ready and a fresh piece of paper for I will begin the spelling test in a moment."

The school teacher waited patiently until every child sat up straight with a pencil and a sheet of paper on their desks and then began to read out each of the 60 words in the spelling test. Each grade had been issued with their 12 words to learn 3 days prior as per the norm and they were to have learnt them by wrote ready for the weekly test.

When the words issued to the first grade finished Mr. Thomas told them to put down their pencils and to sit quietly. He then carried on reading out the next set. Each of the older grades would therefore have their own words and the ones from the grades before to spell. This Mr. Thomas reasoned would keep the older grades from getting careless and forgetting the spellings that they had already learnt previously.

When the school teacher had given time for the last word to written down he ordered the last grade to lower their pencils. Looking at the fob watch in his pocket, he noticed that it was time for lunchtime recess. "Alright class, it seems that the morning has passed more quickly that I envisioned. It is already time for lunch. Please collect your lunch things and go outside as usual. It is dry enough out but seems cool for the time of year, so please remember to take your coats and jackets out with you as you may need them. We will mark your spelling tests on your return so will you please turn your papers in to me and I will see you after lunch. Mr. Bishop would you please wait a moment for me please."

The children with exception of Joey, all stood up and grabbing their coats, jackets and lunch pails from the coat area at the back of the room, they noisily left the school house and ran outside to find somewhere to sit and eat with their friends.

Mr. Thomas waited until he was left alone with the young boy. "Mr. Bishop, seeing as you were late to class, you will go and eat your lunch, then return here to clean the blackboards ready for this afternoon's lessons. Do you understand?"

The boy sighed but replied respectfully. "Yes, Sir!" _Oh just fricken great! I get another recess ruined just 'cos I was late and that's Adam Cartwright's fault too. Pa wouldn't have tanned me at all if he hadn't started the damn fight then I could have ridden my pony to school and been on time._

* * *

After arriving back at the ranch, unhitching the horse from the buggy and taking care of his needs, Ben walked to the bunk house and found a ranch hand, "Charlie, I have been bitten again and I'm concerned that it might be Texas Fever from the cattle we purchased last month. I've brought back Sulphur from town. Would you ask Carl to get some hands to setup a cattle dip at the corral up in the south pasture where the Texas stock are. I think we should make a start with them and then get the men to cut out any sick animals from the surrounding herd. I am spending the day with Marie but you send someone back to the house if there are problems do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Cartwright. Don't worry I'm sure that it's nothing but a Sulphur bath can't do them any harm and it will sure kill off any of them pesky fleas that might be spreading some other diseases. Hey, sir, is your bite very red and sore?"

Ben unconsciously rubbed at the spot on his chest, "No, it's not bothering me much now since Hop Sing gave me something for it. I'm sure that you are right about the fleas but we can't be too careful with the herd, what with the beef prices now and cash reserves being low. Tell Carl to report back to me later today anyway will you please.

"Yes, sir I sure will." Charlie unloaded the sulphur from Ben's wagon and put it on the bunkhouse porch before he went inside to rustle up the ranch hands that had come back to have lunch. A few minutes later, 5 burly ranch hands were saddling up. They filled their saddle bags filled with bags of sulphur and each had strapped a shovel to their saddle. Moments later they took off towards the south pasture to make a start on digging the trench for the cattle wash, whilst Charlie took off in another direction to find Carl the foreman.

* * *

"Marie?" Ben Cartwright called as he walked up the staircase.

"In here, Benjamin," Marie's soft voice replied from behind a door.

Ben walked along the hallway and pushed open the bedroom door which Marie had left slightly open on entering a few minutes before.

"How are you feeling my sweet?" Ben asked as he sat down on the bed and took his wife's hand.

"Tired, my love. I did rest for a while after you left with the boys, but then decided to help Hop Sing with some baking when you didn't return as expected. I have only just come up to rest again. Was there a problem at the school?"

Ben reached out with his free hand and pushed a lock of hair from Marie's face, "I am sorry that I took longer to return than I promised. To answer your question though, no, my love, everything went well at the school. Mr. Thomas will take care of the issue with Hoss being bullied and I don't think we will have any further problems with that and provided Adam does as he is told, I think I am happy to let that situation rest as well."

"Did you make Adam understand that you do still love him?" Marie interrupted.

"Yes, Marie. I spoke to our eldest this morning and explained everything. I believe that he does understand that I punish him only because it is my duty to be a good father and to teach him right and wrong. I explained that I love him very much and that I was proud of him for wanting to stand up for his brother but that I did not approve of the way he did so. I think he is still a little mad at me but that he does understand."

"I am glad Benjamin, because the boy was clearly hurting emotionally and so were you if you are honest with yourself."

Ben nodded and sighed, "It does not give me any pleasure to tan the boys but a good father does not shirk his responsibilities. Now let us not talk about that anymore. The reason I was delayed in returning, is because the horse threw a shoe on my way back from the Bishops so I had to call in at the blacksmiths in town to have it refitted."

"Oh, well never mind Cherie, you are here now. Would you like to rest here with me, I am sorry but I do not feel up to anything else. The baby, well he has been moving around a lot this morning and I am very weary."

"Do you need me to fetch the doctor?" Ben asked anxiously.

Marie smiled at her husband, "No, it is OK. I am just tired. Benjamin, would you read to me please?"

"Yes, of course, my love. What would you like me to read to you?"

Marie struggled to raise herself up to make herself more comfortable and Ben instantly jumped up and helped her arrange the pillows. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Yes, much better, thank you, Benjamin. Now, if you look in the top of my chest you will find a book of poetry."

Ben frowned and Marie chuckled, both knowing that Ben wasn't fond of poetry. "Benjamin, please….I love hearing the sound of your voice when you read to me and well I remember how you used to read that book to me, when we picnicked in the public parkland in New Orleans."

Ben kissed his wife's hand, "Alright my love, but only because it was the first book I purchased for you. But you must pardon my French as it is a little rusty."

Ben went to the chest and pulled out the book of French poetry that he brought on impulse, from the bookshop in Main Street in New Orleans to woo Marie with. Book in hand, Ben returned to the bed and he opened it to Marie's favourite poem and started to read in his rich deep voice.

* * *

"So, how did I do, my love?" Ben asked when he'd finished and looked up from the book.

Marie was crying but she smiled at Ben, "Oh Cherie, you read it beautifully. I can see that you have not forgotten my lessons. Thank you, Benjamin."

Ben lowered the book down and used his thumb to wipe away his wife's tears before he leant forwards and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you, my sweet, but I still think I am a little rusty. Now would you mind greatly if I found something else to read to you?" Ben asked smiling.

Marie shook her head gently, "No I don't mind. Why don't you find something and come and lay here beside me."

Ben left Marie's side only for a moment and then he returned with a black leather bound book. The title read 'Moby Dick'.

He showed her the title and Marie grinned, "Alright, now where were we?" Ben had taken to reading the book aloud to the family a little each night before sending the boys up to bed.

Ben settled back against the headboard and Marie snuggled up to him whilst he thumbed through the book to his place. Marie put her hand on Ben's arm and he began "That mortal man should feed upon the creature that feeds his lamp…. "

After 10 minutes, Ben felt Marie's hand slip from his arm and he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep.

_Oh, sweetheart, the baby is taking all your energy. I must see that you rest more every day. I will speak to Paul and ask him to drop by tomorrow, just to make sure that you and the baby are ok, then the boys and I will have to ensure that you get more rest until the baby is born._ Ben closed his book and placed it quietly on the bedside table before kissing Marie gently and after extricating himself from her, he quietly left the room.

* * *

"Missy Cartlight, OK, Mr Cartlight?" asked the young cook as he handed Ben a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Hop Sing and yes I think so, she is just weary. The baby you know."

"Yes, Mr. Cartlight, Hop Sing understands. I tell Missy she need to go and rest, but she insisted on helping with the vegetables."

"Hop Sing?"

"Yes, Mr. Cartlight?"

"Marie is a stubborn woman who is very independent and I do not want her to lose that but the baby is due soon and she must rest. I am going to ask the doctor to call by tomorrow and will try and get him to encourage Marie to rest more but I need you to help me. Will you tell me if Marie tries to overdo it please?"

"I try, Mr. Cartlight."

"Thank you. Now, what is for lunch, I'm hungry."

"Cajun pork stew cooking for supper, Mr. Cartlight. I not have anything ready for lunch. I can make you sandwich, what you like? Roast beef left over from yesterday?"

"Mmm, yes that would be fine, Hop Sing."

"I be right back with sandwich, Mr. Cartlight," said Hop Sing before he hurried off to his kitchen.


End file.
